Happy Birthday twin!
by emilie.hirazuii
Summary: Len es un chico muy tierno que esta de novio con Miku.Miku una egoista , y Rin esconde un secreto.Todo se desenlaza en un mismo dia... Pésimo summary pero fue lo que se me ocurrio ...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Perdoooon si deje esto abandonado mucho tiempo ... lo que pasa es que sufri una especie de agujero negro dentro de mi cerebro y no podia pensar en nada bueno, pero aqui estoy de nuevo , lista para la accion.Y WIII! len va a usar lentes en este fic!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece en absoluto.

Capitulo 1

No P.O.V.

La mañana llego silenciosamente y el sol entro calidamente por la ventana de cada habitacion de la casa Sr. Y la Sra. Kagamine despertaron mas temprano , como de costumbre , para irse a trabajar.

El tierno sonido de un " pio pio " del despertador , fue el que hizo reaccionar a la hija mayor ( mayor tan solo por unos breves segundos ),Rin Kagamine , quien se desperto tal cual una hermosa princesa de un reino lejano como de los cuentos infantiles...

Despues de unos segundos , cuando rin ya habia bajado a desayunar , se escucho un sonido que indicaba una caida torpe y despues un grito de indignacion.

-Ya desperto len– dijo rin riendose un poco mientras metia dentro de su boca la cuchara rebosante de leche y copos de cereal.

Un joven de pelo despeinado y rubio se levanto del suelo acomodandose los lentes con una mano y sobandose la rodilla izquierda con la otra.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa y entro por el umbral una joven hermosa de cabellos verdes quien dijo buenos dias y pregunto a la solitaria Rin por el torpe muchacho.

-¡Maldita sea , estupida cama!- dijo casi chillando el joven Len Kagamine y bajando las escaleras

-No culpes a la cama sino a quien se acuesta en ella tardisimo cuando se queda leyendo libros de quimica y todas esas cosas de nerds- dijo bromeando pesadamente la chica que se hacia llamar su bromas eran tan de esperar de Miku Hatsune...

Esas bromas que hacian que rin quisiera golpear su cara tan fuerte que hiciera que no saliera de terapia intensiva en varios años.Y no por ser una hermana escondia un gran e importante secreto desde que eran pequeños hasta sus trece años de edad.

-Hola mi amor – dijo len caminando hacia ella para abrazarla , reacomodandose los enormes lentes rectangulares

-¿Aun sigues con esos lentes?¡Ya te he dicho que los dejes!-dijo la muchacha sacandoselos y casi tirandolos sobre el cereal de Rin –Y uses los que te di -

-¿Lo-los lentes de contacto?-pregunto len recordando que los habia perdido –Pero miku , esos me duelen...-

-¿No te ha dicho nadie que la belleza duele?-

Asi siguio la conversacion durante unos 10 minutos siguio insultando a len con indirectas, len siguio dandole la razon a miku y rin siguio desayunando, intentado no escucharlos con el "crunch" del cereal.

¿Por que demonios un chico tan gentil y estudioso como len estaria comprometido con una muchacha tan desagradable y egoista como miku?

Muy tenia muy malas calificaciones desde el principio de aquel ciclo escolar , debido a su constante parloteo de moda , cantantes , etc. en que cuando se entero de que len estaba secretamente enamorado de ella , decidio tomar cartas en el asunto y subir sus calificaciones antes de que le prohibieran el uso de celular, de la computadora y dudaba enormemente que alguna vez se hubiesen besado.

-Yyy...mañana es tu cumpleaños ,¿ nooooo?- preugnto miku con un tono entre meloso y burlon - ¿que vas a hacer ?-

-Eeh...todavia no lo se miku , no creo que vaya a hacer algo...ademas tengo que preparar mi proyecto de ciencias para el club de verano y...-

-¡Por favor len! ¡Haz un poco de vida social!- chillo miku – ya se, hagamos la fiesta en mi casa ,¡ invitare a todo el mundo!-

" Si claro" penso rin , quien sabia que miku queria hacer una fiesta desde hacia tiempo y usaria el pretexto de que es el cumpleaños de len para que sus padres le dieran su aprobacion.

Los jovenes " enamorados " se quedaron callados unos segundos hundiendose en sus respectivos pensamientos.

-Tu tambien puedes venir- dijo miku hablandole a rin quien ya se habia levantado , y habia estado comiendo una naranja mientras miku hablaba de cosas triviales.

Rin sabia que miku estaba utilizandola a ella tambien para intentar hacerle pensar que no estaba usando a su ... bueno , no hacia mal seguirle la estaria cerca de su hermano vigilandolos aunque no hubiera mucho que vigilar...

-Ehmm... si...bueno-dijo rin aun dubitativa

-¡Muy bien! Bueno , ahora , ¿nos vamos ?-pregunto miku a su "novio"

-¿A donde?-

-¡De compras, obviamente! ¿No recuerdas que me lo prometiste ayer? –

-Ahh... y esperame un minuto , tengo que buscar una cosa...-dijo len

-Muy bieeen...pero no tardeees-

La muchacha salio dando saltitos al recordar el olor a ofertas en las tiendas ...

-...¿Estaras bien aqui sola, rin? –pregunto len

-Si...claro...-

Hubo una breve pausa.

-¿Le vas a cortar hoy?-pregunto rin cortando el silencio

Len enredo sus dedos entre las manos mirando el suelo haciendo que sus cabellos le tapasen la mitad de su rostro, respondio:

-Si...-

-...Eh...no quiero que creas que estoy entrometiendome en tu relacion...perdo...-dijo rin sin poder terminar la oracion

-No tienes que disculparte, de cualquier manera lo hubiera hecho...ya estoy un poco cansado de las indirectas –

-Uuughh – dijeron los dos

-¡LEEEN! ¡APURATE!-se escucho a gritar estridentemente a miku

-Uf...bueno...tengo que irme ,rin...-dijo len acercandose a su hermana y dandole un breve pero tierno beso en la mejilla -Deseame suerte...-

-Suerte... y ¡cuidate!- dijo rin...

Al quedarse sola rin sonrio como una bobita tocandose la mejilla y dijo:

-cuidate...-

HEEE! Acaso no me van a decir que esta bueno! Bueno esta bien tampoco hay que emocionarse tanto ... esperen el proximo capi! Y dejen reviewss!Y si esta el problema de las palabras cortadas recuerden que no es mi culpa!

Emilie


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno , aqui va el capitulo 2.

Ah , no se si hay que poner el disclaimer en todos los capitulos entonces por las dudas lo pongo...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid no me pertenece

Capitulo 2:

No P.O.V.

Len Kagamine estaba muy cansado.

-MI...Mi...MIKU! – grito sin aire

La muchacha se dio vuelta con cara de enojo y dijo molesta:

-¿Queeeee?-

-Co-...corre todo lo que quieras... pe...per...pero suelta m...m-mi mano-

-No llevamos nada de tiempo corriendo y ya estas cansado , ¿que acaso no haces ejercicio?-

-Si...pero...nunca he corrido con tanto peso encima-

El muchacho señalo un enorme "carro de compras" ( asi como lo llamaba miku ) LLENO de cajas , bolsas y cositas que miku habia comprado.

-Ademas...- dijo len acercandola a el-tengo...algo importante que decirte.-

Miku se ruborizo muchisimo puesto que len nunca se habia comportado de esa manera...y accedio ir a la heladeria mas cercana y dejar que el le invitase un helado.

-Miku...-comenzo a decir el muchachito

La joven le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Ssh...no necesitas explicarme nada...yo...te entiendo y...estoy de acuerdo contigo-

-¡¿En serio? –dijo len sorprendido

-Si...yo tambien creo que deberiamos llevar nuestra relacion a otro nivel...-

-¿Qu-..?-intento decir len pero miku lo volvio a interrumpir.

Pero esta vez , no con su dedo.

La muchacha presiono sus labios contra los de el con pasion , enredo sus dedos en su cabello y lo acerco a ella aun mas , provocando que el rostro de len se volviera completamente rojo , tal cual un enorme tomate .

El beso duro 2, 5, 10 segundos mientras que len no podia dejar de pensar en que ese era su primer beso...y no era con la persona que lo menos despues de aquella relacion con ella , no lo era.

-Y... despues de esto... ¿que es lo que piensas? –dijo miku jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Miku...-len hizo una pausa rascando un poco su cabeza y acomodandose los lentes .Tomo las manos de miku y prosiguio.-Yo...creo que deberiamos terminar...-

Al oir esto , la muchacha enfurecio de tal manera que su cara se volvio tan roja que hacia un horrible contraste con su pelo verdoso.

-¿¡¿¡¿QUE COSA? ¿COMO PUEDES SI QUIERA PENSAR EN DEJARME? ¡A MI , MIKU HATSUNE , QUIEN LO TIENE TODO!-grito haciendo que toda la gente en la heladeria volteara a verlos

-Mi-miku , calmate – dijo nervioso a sentir que un frio sudor le corria por la nuca lo que hizo que diera un pequeño respingo

-¡NO CREAS QUE ESTO HA TERMINADO ! ¡NO LO ACEPTO!- miku queria seguir teniendo buenas notas...-¡NO! ¿Y SABES QUE? – el rostro de len sintio una fuerte bofetada- ¡Y NO QUIERO TU ESTUPIDO HELADO!-

El cono de helado que miku tenia en las manos fue directo a la cara de len .Y despues de todo este griterio la muchacha se fue muy molesta .

Kaito , el dueño y empleado de la heladeria se acerco a len y le ofrecio una conocian desde que los padres de rin y len iban con ellos de bebes.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto con gentileza

-S-si...creo que...no se lo tomo muy ...- el muchacho saco su billetera –creo que es hora de irme a mi casa-

–No hace falta.- dijo Kaito empujando levemente la billertera contra len -Yo invito esta vez...-

-No puedo acepta..-

-Esta bien...-

El muchacho se fue a su casa caminando de un rato comenzo a caer una lluvia torrencial.

Len miro al tenia pavor al agua , de manera que comenzo a correr hacia su casa aterrorizado.

Mientras tanto...

-Ya veras len... –dijo miku sentada enfurruñada sobre su cama .

La muchacha de asomo por la ventana y curiosamente vio a un joven quien corria muchacho se cayo al suelo y miro al cielo con gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana de la habitacion de miku.Y rapidamente se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro...

Len llego a casa empapado y verlo asi rin le dio una toalla y lo abrazo por un rato largo, lo cual hizo que los dos se sintieran incomodos.

-¿Como te fue?-pregunto rin soltandolo

-Bien...-dijo len- al menos eso supongo...-

-¿Estas bien?...-  
>-¿Por?-<br>-Recuerdo que le tienes fobia al agua...desde ese dia en que te caiste en la piscina y casi te ahogas cuando teniamos cuatro años...-

Len se ruborizo y volteo la cara...penso que ella no recordaria aquel episodio de su vida.

-Si...mas o menos...solo...quiero estar un rato solo...para pensar en lo que paso hoy...-

-Ok...-dijo rin- Voy a hacer la cuando estes mejor-

Rin abrazo fuerte a su hermano y se fue.

Fin capitulo 2 jajaja kaito es heladero

Dejen reviews.

Emilie.


End file.
